Before Atlantica
by saragator
Summary: Things change drastically after Peter Pan peeks in on new-born Ariel. With Hook now rising up to the plate as Peter's mortal enemy and Ariel sharing in on almost all of Peter's adventures; how will Peter deal with the fact of losing Ariel to Atlantica?
1. A New Beginning

**Before Atlantica**

**1- A New Beginning**

Peter Pan was flying over the island, trying to find the mermaids new location. The crocodile was on their tails again. He had just won another battle against Captain Hook; the tall, cruel pirate who pined revenge on the young boy and he needed to tell the mer-folk about it. Peter had successfully cut off Hook's right hand and fed it to the crocodile. After that, Peter watched with complete enthrallment how the crocodile licked his lips and chased Hook back to the main island- rightfully named Never Land.

"Peter!" a voice called out from the waters below.

Peter frantically searched below, wandering who was calling him this time. At last, he found Nita, one of Never Land's mermaids, waving up to him. He swooped done and sat on one of the out-cropping rocks. "Hiya, Nita! What's goin' on?"

"Did you find a way to keep the crocodile from bothering us like you promised? Last time it nearly had Queen Athena's daughter Attina for breakfast!"

"Yep! I cut off Hook's hand today and threw it to the crocodile! He ate it like there was no tomorrow!"

"Really?" Nita said in awe.

"Yeah, you should of seen Hook's face when he tried to swim away! He left a trail of blood too. I don't know what he was more afraid off, the croc or the sight of his blood!"

Nita fell over in the water, laughing. When she caught her breath, she told Peter the news she really wanted to tell badly. "Good! Because Athena's pregnant again, and we think it's a girl!"

"Pregnant?" Peter said, having no idea what the term meant. Last time he was told that though; months later a new child had arrived, but he thought the baby fell out of its crib back on Earth.

"Yep, and King Triton wanted to make sure that Mermaid Lagoon was safe to raise their children."

"Raise? Doesn't that mean they'll grow up?"

Nita soon regretted her choice of words. She knew Peter didn't approve of grown-ups and if he knew that Triton and Athena's daughters and new-born were going to grow up, he wouldn't be as friendly to them. "NO! I mean no, they will live in Never Land, so they won't grow up, no..." she quickly added, holding her breath.

Peter stalled, gathering his thoughts. "Okay," he answered.

Nita exhaled sharply. "Phew," she mumbled to herself, hoping Peter didn't hear. A horn blow across Never Land just then, with both children looking up into the sky-Peter preparing for Hook's attack; Nita hoping that Athena had given birth to a new life.

"I better go Peter. There's a new life upon us. A new life, a new beginning. Bye!" Nita dove back under the waves, swimming sonic-fast back to Mermaid Lagoon.

Peter stood up, scratching his head. _What was that about? _he thought. Curious, he began to fly after Nita's shadowy figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Copyright Infringment not attended.

Inspiration from Miss Hawkins's story Forever.

Characters and some locations belong to Walt Disney.

Story was written for my own amusement on my side on about what happened before the dramatic events occurring in Forever.

Quick Overview- Peter Pan has been living in Neverland among the diverse creatures inhabiting the island for quite awhile now. When he is told about Ariel's birth and he curiosily peeks in on the new-born, things change drastically. With Hook now rising up to the plate as Peter's mortal enemy and Ariel sharing in on almost all of Peter's adventures; how will Peter deal with the fact of losing Ariel to Atlantica?


	2. It's a Girl!

**Before Atlantica**

**2- It's a Girl!**

Nita swam full-speed ahead, swimming deeper as she neared the little make-shift "royal cove" where she last saw Queen Athena and King Triton. Manners kicked in and she realized she had to slow down; it wasn't lady-like to burst in on maternity scene like this, especially royalty's. Straightening her posture, she elegantly swam past the hanging seaweed, awaiting King Triton's response.

King Triton noticed Nita's arrival and motioned her to come forward, his face showing nothing but pure joy. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "It's a girl."

Nita's face lit up even more, now knowing that she could do the girl's hair when she was older. She turned her head and saw Athena sitting on the coral cushion, holding a red-headed mer-baby. She swam up to the mother and daughter. "Can I?"

Athena smiled. "Of course." She handed the baby to Nita for her to hold. "Her name is Ariel."

"Ariel," Nita whispered. "What a beautiful name."

Back above the sea, Peter was watching the scene unfold from above. He can kind of see the threesome through the water, for it was clear. He gently pulled away some algae to get a better view. In Nita's arms, he saw a little blob of red hair. He wondered if that was the reason Nita rushed off. His mouth opened slightly in surprise as he saw a small mer-baby peek out from under the fiery blob. He watched in awe as Nita handed the baby back to the hidden queen. Nita's lips moved, but he heard nothing. Curious, Peter stuck his head beneath the rippling sea to hear better. A fish swam smack dab into his face and he flipped backwards in shock. The three mer-people looked up, wondering what would be making such a ruckus.

Nita, head in hand, shook her head. "Peter," she muttered.

King Triton caught what Nita had mumbled and pondered on that name. _Peter. __Why __does __that __sound __familiar? _Suddenly, an image popped in his head. An image from the frightful day when the dreaded crocodile attacked Mermaid Lagoon and nearly swallowed his oldest daughter Attina whole. _Peter,_he mulled over in his head. _Peter, __Nita, __crocodile... __Attina, __Peter..._ Then it hit him. Triton remembered when Nita came by and told him and Athena that this boy with the name Peter Pan had some sort of plan to keep the crocodile away from the mer-folk.

"That reminds me," he said aloud. "Nita? Did that boy you told us about find a way to stop that evil crocodile?" he asked.

"Yes, your Highness. He told me while I waited for Ariel's arrival," Nita replied.

"Wow, I guess humans can keep a promise," King Triton assumed.

"Well, Peter can...," Nita said, nearly under her breath.

Peter climbed out of the water, grabbing hold of one of the smaller rocks. Shaking himself dry like a dog, he looked back at the scene. The fiery blob disappeared from his sight, and he felt-well, he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Shrugging, Peter took off into the sky, heading back to Hangman's Tree, his secret hideout. Home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Copyright Infringement not intended.

Characters and some locations belong to Walt Disney.

Written for my own sake of needing to write stories.


	3. Hook's Plan

**Before Atlantica**

**3-Hook's ****Plan**

Hook dragged himself unto the seemingly safe ledge. Mr. Smee, his right-hand pirate; had finally got the crocodile to leave him alone. Caressing his bleeding arm, Hook was growing impatient. He had waiting long enough for Smee to return with the stitches.

"SMEE!" he shouted, his voice rough. "I WANT ME ARM TO STOP BLEEDING! NOW!" Hook took a chance and glanced at the place his hand used to be. "Blast that boy! Didn't his mother tell him about respecting his elders? Tsk, tsk... SMEE!"

"I'ma comin' Capt'n!" Smee shouted back, his small feet bouncing through the reddened sand. "What an evil thing to do to nature," he muttered to himself, eyeing Hook's trail of thick, dark red blood. His eyes on the trail, Smee didn't notice the small rock that lay in his path. His foot tripped over it and he fell, spilling the first-aid supplies around him. Cake-faced, he scrambled back to his feet, hurrying to pick up the fallen things. When he reached the captain, he immediately began to close up Hook's arm.

"Oh, Smee. What'm I gonna do with that boy? What was his name again? He cut off my hand and threw it to the awaiting crocodile! Now all that creature wants is me!" Hook complained to Smee, which is ritual after any sword fight.

"Peter Pan, Capt'n. The kid's name is Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan. Psht. What a ridiculous name. Suits him. Next time he boards me ship I'm gonna cut off his hand and see how he feels! If he evens feels at all. He's just a boy." _Just__a__boy.__Just__a__boy._He replayed over and over in his head.

"Yes, Capt'n. He's just a lil' mischievous boy. He wouldn't feel love or anything really. Now calm down. You need ya rest."

_Just __a __boy... __Who __can't __love...__Just __a __lil' __boy... _"Why, yes, Smee. Just a boy," Hook said in the tone he uses when he gets a plan.

"Did you here how a new mermaid was born recently? A princess too."

_A __baby __girl, __a __boy... __who __can't __love. __Love, __growing __up... __"_Why Smee! THAT'S IT!" Hook shouted, his arm jerking.

Smee scrambled to keep Hook's bandages on. "Wha-wha-what's it Capt'n?" he stuttered, always nervous of Hook's plans.

Hook played with his mustache, his blue eyes glowing with evil. "We'll make Peter fall in _love_. When the new mermaid grows older and wants something more, we'll simply find a way to make him a mer_man_ so he won't be flying around in the sky like a stupid lil' duck! And then... he'll leave me alone because he won't want his precious _girl _to get killed."

"Oh, Capt'n, I don't know if you want to do that. Messin' with NeverLand's flow like that."

"What did you say, Smee?" Hook jeered.

"I-I said it was-a, was-a good ide-e-e-a, Capt'n. We'll, get rid of the-the boy with ma-ma-magic Capt'n."

Hook smiled slyly, satisfied with his plan. "NOW GET ME SOME KINDA REPLACEMENT FOR ME HAND, preferably a hook. AND STEP ON IT!" Hook ordered.

"Aye, aye, Capt'n." Smee said, saluting. He turned on his heels and ran as fast as his little legs could go back to the ship, the _Jolly __Roger._

"No sooner do I get rid of that funny talking teen Dylan DeVantier, Peter Pan comes. And now this crocodile too!" Hook muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Copyright infringment not intended.

Dylan DeVantier is an Irish boy, age 16(10 when he lived in NeverLand) who used to be Hook's nemesis. He is an original character I created. By the luck of a four-leaf clover, Dylan spotted his first love on NeverLand after one of his daily trips to Ireland(like Wendy and Peter). He flew back to Ireland, and never returned. He'll be back though, I gaurantee it. That is when Peter began his adventure in NeverLand. So, in terms of birth years, Peter is older than Dylan but Dylan's time spent on Earth made him older than Peter. Just to clarify, since he's an original character(can't help the want of adding one original in any fanfic). He is my creation even though I don't mind the usage of him as long as I read the story and see how he's used.


	4. Five Years Later

**Before Atlantica**

**4-Five ****Years ****Later**

Peter was flying around NeverLand again, this time because he was bored. He hadn't seen Hook in -who knows how long- and the mermaids have kept quiet. He would catch a glimpse of Nita and Tally swimming about but they never noticed him. The Lost Boys were out playing their own little game, and Peter was never told about it. He didn't like this feeling, being alone-ignored.

Something red flashed from below, catching Peter's hawk-eyed attention. There it was again. Curious, Peter landed on a nearby rock, coincidently by Mermaid Lagoon.

The fiery red hair Peter remembered from so long ago bobbed up from under the water's surface. Five year-old Ariel back-flipped through the air, landing in the water with a big _splash_. Laughter echoed throughout the lagoon as Ariel's sisters swam nearer.

"Arista! I found that!" Aquata shouted, her blue tail flapping hard to keep up with Arista, who was holding Peter's teddy bear. Peter was holding that teddy bear when he ran away from his birth home to Kensington Gardens. He had dropped it so long ago when he first learned how to fly. He had cried for days (he was only five at the time) but soon forgot about it when he officially announced Tinker Bell as his own fairy. He then remembered that he hadn't seen the blonde fairy for days. Or months. Or years, for all he knew.

"What is that?" Ariel asked Arista, just as curious about the human world as Peter was the mermaid world.

"I don't know. I found it stuck to some coral near the shoreline," the red-tailed, white-blonde haired mermaid replied.

Peter went on his hands and knees, crawling to the edge of the rock. That was a big mistake though, because Ariel surfaced right then, and they collided.

Ariel shook her head to clear it. When she re-opened her eyes, a boy with copper-red hair and big, brown eyes was staring at her. Curious, she poked him in the nose.

"Hey! What was that for?" Peter shouted, rubbing his nose.

"You can talk?" The little mermaid asked.

"Well, of course I can!" Peter bragged. "For I'm Peter Pan!" He jumped up into the air and began flying around the surprised Ariel in a circle.

"You can fly?" Ariel asked; mesmerized by Peter and how different he looked from other mermen.

"Anybody can! As long as you believe!" he shouted, gracefully landing back on the rock, smiling big enough to show his pearly white baby teeth.

"Can I try?" she asked, longing to be out of the water.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Ariel? Ariel, darling? Where are you?" Queen Athena called, looking for her daughter.

Peter's smile faded. "You're the princess?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ariel replied.

"Ariel?" Athena called again, surfacing. "Oh, there you are Ariel! We were getting worried!" She then noticed Peter sitting there talking with her daughter. "Uh, who's this young man?" she asked cautiously.

"His name is Peter Pan and he can fly!" Ariel told her mother, excited by the news.

"Oh. Well, honey, we have to head back to the cove. Say goodbye to your new friend."

"Bye, Peter Pan! I'll see you tomorrow!" Ariel and her mother dove back under the surface, leaving Peter in a half-wave goodbye. Peter's heart tingled in a way he didn't understand, almost as if he was meant to meet her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Copyright infringement not intended

Written for own amusement and practice on becoming an author in real life

Meant to be as a prequel to story Forever

Teddy Bear idea came from the movie _Hook._


	5. The Adventure That Started it All

**Before Atlantica**

**5-The ****Adventure ****That ****Started ****it ****All**

Ariel was swimming around Mermaid Lagoon, waiting impatiently for Peter to fly by. She longed for an adventure-but not the simple hide 'n' seek adventure. Something new, adrenaline-rushing, something no mermaid has ever done before.

"BLAST YOU PETER PAN!" someone shouted. Ariel turned her head to the scream, only to see smoke circling near Pirate's Cove. She swam closer, curious on whom that voice belonged too. Alas, she saw a vast pirate ship, held anchor on NeverLand's ocean bottom. As she watched, a fierce battle arose before her. Peter flew down and around the ship, taunting the pirate in the red coat. She believed it was the ship's captain.

_I __wonder __if __that __is __the __dreaded __Captain __Hook __that __Momma __told __us __about, _Ariel thought as the captain continued to order his crew to blast the boy out of NeverLand. She swam a little closer, staring at awe at the boy who can fly. Something caught her tail and, worried; she began to struggle. She glanced at her tail, only to notice it was just a piece of seaweed. A light bulb appeared over her head and she swam back under to find some nice and easy to throw rocks. She swam back up with an arm load and gently placed one into her make-shift seaweed sling. She remembered seeing a boy doing this before and figured if it worked for him, it would work for her. She slung the small rock straight at the captain, watching his face contort in shock.

"WHERE IN BLAZES DID THAT COME FROM?" he shouted.

Ariel fell over in the water, laughing her stomach out. Peter was surprised too, and looked around in the direction the rock flew in. He saw the red-headed mermaid and nearly fell out of the sky. He caught his balance just in time to avoid Hook's lunge.

"PAY ATTENTION YOU NAUGHTY BOY! WATCH YA LOOKIN' AT?" Another rock flew at the captain, this time whacking him in the shoe. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed, holding his foot and hopping in place. Peter joined in with Ariel's laughter, doubling over in the sky.

"Hey! Come over here! You'll get an even better view!" he shouted to the mermaid.

She nodded, and swam right up next to the boat.

"Here!" Peter said, throwing Ariel some of Hook's stolen treasure. "Fly these over the ship! The pirates will go bonkers!"

She nodded again and slung one, two, three diamond-shaped jewels over the massive ship. The pirates on deck began shouting "I got it!" and jumped right off the other side of the ship. Ariel and Peter laughed harder, and her stomach began aching after all the laughter.

Hook growled, slowly walking back over to the floating boy. He got in position to lunge at Peter while he wasn't paying attention but stopped when he saw the striking red hair in the water below. He smirked, and his blue eyes twinkled with a new diversion. "Hey, Peter! Who's this girl you're flirting with?" he catcalled.

Peter stopped laughing and stared at the captain, confusion written all over his child-like face. "Flirting?" he queried.

Ariel too stopped flinging the treasure, noticing the change of mood between the boys.

"Flirting is a playful, romantic, or sexual overture by one person to another subtly indicating an interest in a deeper relationship with the other person, such as a young boy like you are doing with this young girl in the water," Hook said matter-of-factly.

Both kids made a face, even though they both still don't really know what Hook meant.

"In simpler words; you want to-hmm... how should I word this?-be her boyfriend."

Ariel's eyes lit with recognition. She would watch her parents every night before bed on how her father's eyes would glow with something her mother called love. She so loved it when her mother told her and her sisters a good love story.

"Boy friend?" Peter asked again, thinking in the state that he's a boy, and he's her friend, but not like what most people thought the term meant.

"Yes, boyfriend."

"But, I already am!" Peter said, still thinking that same thought. The pirates left on board began catcalling and whistling.

Hook was shocked, and did a sly smile. "Really? At this age? Quite fascinating."

"Yeah, she's my friend. We met at Mermaid Lagoon."

Hook's face fell as he realized what Peter meant. "Oh," he muttered. "You're not her boyfriend. You're just her _friend_."

Peter crossed his legs in the air, trying to figure out what Hook meant. That was when Hook used his newly attached silver hook to claw out Peter. Peter quickly flew out of the way with one second left to spare. He was so busy fighting with Hook earlier that he didn't notice what Hook used for a replacement.

"Whoa! When'd you get that?" he asked.

"That same day you decided to CUT ME HAND OFF AND THROW IT TO THE AWAITING CROCODILE!" Hook shouted.

Peter smiled as he remembered. "Oh yeah. He he."

"WHAT'CHA LAUGHING AT BOY? JUST BECAUSE ME BLOODY HAND IS IN A CROCODILE'S DIGESTIVE TRACT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T KILL YOU ANYMORE!" He lunged at Peter with the hook again. Only this time he didn't miss and the hook looped cleanly around Peter's neck, hanging him on the main mast. He began thrashing around, his legs flying all over. Ariel screamed; she didn't want Peter to die just for her to get an adventure.

Hook slowly paced back and forth in front of the trapped boy. Smirking, he spoke. "Now, Peter. I will set you free if and ONLY IF you tell me the secrets behind _flying_. Or else."

"Or else what?" Peter spat, trying to kick the captain.

Hook took out his sword again, lightly pointing it a Peter's chest. "Or else I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ariel screamed again, and gathered up one of the leftover treasures. She steadily aimed it at the captain's head, and fired. Hook stumbled, his sword slightly scratching Peter. The sword fell with a _clang _as Hook fell to the deck. His hook scratched the mast, dragging Peter with it until his arm fell down. Peter slowly flew away from the scene and sat on the deck closest to Ariel, clutching his chest.

"Peter! You're hurt!" Ariel cried.

"I'm fine," he grunted. "You're brave for fighting in the water. You better go back home before your mother worries."

"But, Peter!" she whined.

"I'm fine," he said as he removed his hand from his chest. Blood dripped from between his fingers, and he exhaled sharply through his teeth as the salty air touched his open wound.

"No, Peter. You're not. Come with me. Maybe Momma could fix you." Ariel swam under the surface and picked up some floating seaweed. She brought it back up to where Peter was sitting. Using the hanging rope, she dragged herself up the ship and sat on the deck. She wrapped the wet algae around Peter's chest, blocking the bleeding wound.

"Ahhhh," Peter exhaled as the water entered his bloodstream. "No really, it's just a scratch."

Ariel put on the playful stern look little girls get when they pretend they're the mother. Peter quieted as Ariel continued her medical check-up. She slid off the side of the ship back into the water. "Can you walk?" she asked. Peter attempted to fly, only to fall back onto the deck in pain. Ariel inhaled through her teeth.

A small, yellow flash flew in front of her, slowing down to a stop in front of her face. The dust slightly cleared, and Ariel slowly saw a miniature person in the midst of it. The person was Tinker Bell, Peter's fairy. Her blonde hair was up in a bun, her bangs loosely hanging in front of her face. She was wearing a sleeveless green dress made out of leaves and her tiny feet were inside a pair of green shoes with white puff balls at the tip. Her wings fluttered as she hastily covered Ariel in the sparkly dust. Ariel's mouth opened as she slowly rose into the air. Tinkling bells chimed as Tink told Ariel what to do.

"She says you have to fly me back to the Indians," Peter translated, clutching his chest again, his sliced green shirt stained with blood.

"Me? Fly? Yay!" Ariel said, slowly accustoming to the air. She used her tail to sort of swim through the air towards Peter. She gingerly picked Peter up and almost fell back into the water. Tink quickly covered Peter in pixie dust to make him lighter for the toddler to carry.

"How do I get to the-uh-Indians you talk about?" she asked.

"See the smoke rising off the cliff over there?" Peter said, pointing to the place he spoke about, the tip of the Indian tiki peeking over the forest trees.

"Yeah."

"Over there," he said. Then his eyes closed shut and his body went limp.

"Peter!" Ariel shouted, panicking. She began swimming through the sky faster, leaving the small tinker fairy behind in the sky. Tink blew her hair out of her eyes, kicking some left-over dust. Jealous, she flew off in the other direction to Hangman's Tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Copyright infringement not intended

Sorry about the late update. Got tied up with editing my novel. videogame programming, and schoolwork.


	6. Flying Fire Fish

**Before Atlantica**

**6-Flying Fire Fish**

The NeverLand sun was setting behind Ariel has she flew towards the rising smoke stack. Peter had been out cold for quite awhile now, and she began to wonder if it was too late. She saw the camp, and flicked her tail to start flying downward. The Indians were dancing and singing around the tiki and immediately stopped when they saw Ariel. They're mouths dropped before they shut them and bowed to Ariel. Ariel was confused, and the chief Indian noticed her befuddlement.

"Kabila zetu zinaonyesha sana heshima na wewe, Mtukufu yako. Wewe ni Flying Moto Samaki," the chief spoke in Swahili. Ariel looked evermore confused at the unknown language.

Tiger Lily, the chief's daughter, however, spoke English. She stepped forward and translated for Ariel. "Our tribe shows much respect to you, your highness. You are the Flying Fire Fish."

The setting sun landed directly behind Ariel and her red hair illuminated along with the rest of her small body.

"Sisi ibada wewe kama goddess wetu Kuu. Sisi ni heri sana kuwa na yako incarnated binafsi hapa juu ya Neverland," the chief spoke again.

"We worship you as our Main Goddess. We are very blessed to have your incarnated self here on NeverLand."

Ariel began to understand. "Peter is hurt. Can you make him feel better?" she asked.

"Peter Pan rafiki yetu ni kuumiza. Yeye ana kuja kwetu kumponya," Tiger Lily told the tribe. The elders rose and motioned for Ariel to hand the limp Peter to them. Ariel cautiously handed him over, nearly in tears.

"Don't kill him," she said.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll take good care of him," Tiger Lily reassured.

"Huduma nzuri sana ya yule," one elderly woman repeated.

* * *

><p>An English-speaking Indian doctor examined the unconscious boy. Clicking her tongue, she turned to her fellow English-speakers.<p>

"The sword penetrated towards the heart between the third and fourth rib. If it penetrated in any further, it would have killed Peter instantly." Everyone listening inhaled sharply.

"Doctor? How will we address the wound?" a nurse asked.

"We'll have to use the mineral dust and a lot of shaved and stained bear skin."

"The mineral dust? It's that serious?" an intern woman asked.

"Yes. Since you asked, do you want to head to the Never Woods for me to extract some? It may help if you can find the entrance to Pixie Hollow too. We may need Rosetta's help."

"The Never Woods? But... the beasts!"

"Do as your told Nirvana," the doctor ordered. The intern recoiled into the shadows and began to head to the Never Woods for the mineral dust.

* * *

><p>Nirvana lifted up nearly every small green leaf she saw in her path searching for Pixie Hollow. Her deer skin dress kept snatching on to nearby thistles and low-hanging branches. A dart of light brushed past her wavy black hair and under a small rosette shaped leaf and vanished. It caught Nirvana's eyes and she lifted the rosette leaf to find a small village for the fairies. It was too small for her to fit through and she began to look around for something to help her. A bit of fairy dust was left behind and she sprinkled it on herself, only to find that she was flying instead. She flew up to the highest tree near her and found a twig. The twig was small enough to be a fairy's wand and she poked to with her fingers. Small, sharp pains shot through Nirvana's body as she shrunk to fairy size. She screeched as wings began to grow from her spinal line in her back. The wings opened and began fluttering, creating a pixie dust storm around her. She was a fairy! Nirvana looked down below her and nearly plummeted to the ground when she saw how high up she was. NeverLand seemed a lot bigger now she was so tiny. Then she remembered what she was here for and flew down to the ground and behind the rosette leaf. Her eyes grew with wonder has she gathered in the scene around her. Fairies and sparrow men were fluttering all around doing something worthwhile and Nirvana nearly forgot what she was there for until she saw the red-haired garden fairy sprint past her. She followed the fairy to her home.<p>

"Excuse me?" she asked the busy bodied fairy. Rosetta jumped, nearly dropping the orchids she was holding. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she quickly added.

"Oh no, that's okay, darlin'. What do you need help with?" Rosetta asked Nirvana, recognizing her presence.

"Yes, well, my tribe is currently trying to heal Peter Pan. He was cut with a sword and is badly injured and we need to use some mineral dust to heal him."

"Peter Pan? As in Tinker Bell's Peter Pan?"

"Yes."

"Oh my goodness! Is he alright sweetie pie? Yes, of course I'll help you find the mineral dust. The poor boy..." Rosetta rambled. "Oh, follow me," she added, leading the Indian fairy back out to the Never Woods. Rosetta flew out of Pixie Hollow and quickly grabbed a handful of silver dust from a nearby tree. She dropped it into a leaf pouch and flew back to the awaiting Indian. "Use every last sparkle, Nirvana. Then we'll all hope for the best." The fairy stepped aside so Nirvana could fly out and become human again. A series of shots and trickles occurred as she grew back to normal size. The garden fairy by the entrance disappeared when Nirvana looked back down to thank her. Shrugging, she ran back to the camp.

* * *

><p>Ariel sat on an outcropped rock in Mermaid Lagoon, thoughts swirling throughout her head. She hoped Peter was okay. A horn blew, but Ariel ignored it. The sun had finally set and the full moon was slowly rising into the NeverLand sky. A small tear slid down her baby cheek as she thought that the worst had happened. Saltwater tears began to pour out of the toddler as she cried herself to sleep on the rock.<p>

Athena surfaced only to find her youngest daughter asleep on the rock. Shaking her head, she picked up Ariel, double checking to make sure her tail didn't dry out. When it wasn't, she dove back under the surface and put her daughter to bed. Athena swam back up to the surface and sat on the very rock she just took her daughter off from. A rustle in the nearby leaves caught her attention. She turned her head and saw a boy no older than twelve standing behind her. No, flying behind her. Her mouth opened in shock. She had seen him somewhere before.

"Ariel?" he said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Authour's Note: <strong>Will not let me type it. Everything is inferred.


	7. Forever Young

**Before Atlantica**

**Chapter 7-Forever Young**

Athena continued to stare at the boy floating in front of her. _Where had she seen before? _she thought, the question reticulating in her head.

"Ariel? Is that you?" he asked again.

Words couldn't seem to get from her brain to her mouth. She just looked at the boy, who had crept out of the shadows. A crop of red hair stuck out from under his hat, which had a red feather sticking out of that. She shuddered when she noticed the dagger sitting pretty in its socket on his belt. _His name... It began with T-no, P. _Athena tried to remember his name. _Paul? Patrick? Philip? No, wait. Peter! That's what it was! Peter! Peter Pan!_

"Ariel? Wait-you're not Ariel. If you're not Ariel, then who are you?"

"I'm her mother," Athena finally found the means to speak.

"So you're the queen!" he quickly took of his hat and bowed to her. "Can Ariel come up?"

"No honey, I just put her to bed. I'll tell her you stopped by okay?" she apologized.

Peter's face fell. "Oh, okay. Good-bye, Your Majesty." Bowing again, he took off to the skies.

Peter couldn't wait for the night to end. He had to tell Ariel about his recent adventure. Without watching, he accidentally flew out of NeverLand into a city in England. He flew past the Big Ben and landed on a roof before he realized he wasn't in NeverLand anymore. Now he had two adventures to tell Ariel!

"Cinderella fought the pirates and defeated them all! So she went to the chest where her missing shoe was stored and met up with the prince to live happily ever after," a girl told her brothers. Peter went closer to the window and took a peek inside. A brunette in a blue nightgown was tucking two younger boys into their beds. Now he even had a story to tell the Lost Boys! Ariel left his mind as he watched the girl intently.

"Wendy!" a deep voice boomed. "Where is my vest?"

"I don't know Father!" the girl named Wendy replied. A big stature man appeared into the nursery and begins flipping through the bedspreads.

"Ah, here it is! And, what the? What is on my shirt? What is on my shirt?" he shouted.

"There's the map!" The smaller of the boys-Michael-yelled excitedly. "You found it Father! You found it!"

"Get it off this instant! Mary! Look at what the boys did to my shirt!"

"Now, now George. It's just chalk," Mary comforted the man named George. She took a cloth and wiped off the markings.

"Just chalk. Just chalk!" he shouted.

Peter looked away from the window, laughing. Then there was a big 'crash' followed by more shouting. Peter had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Looking below him, George came out of the house, holding a dog with a bonnet on its head. He tied it to the tree and stormed back into the house. The dog noticed Peter and began barking at him. He quickly scurried up the roof though when Wendy came and stuck her head at the window, trying to calm the dog down.

"Now, now Nana. I don't see anything dangerous,'' she said, scanning the window. The dog calmed down, though it was still glaring at Peter. The nursery's lights went out and he waited for the grown-ups to be completely out of the house before peering through the window. Unlocked, Peter slipped into the dark room.

Wendy woke up and nearly screamed when she noticed Peter In the room. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Peter Pan, my lady," he said with dignity.

"I'm Wendy Moiré Angela Darling. My dad says I have to grow up tomorrow.''

"Why not come to NeverLand with me? You'll never grow up there!"

"For real?"

"Yep."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! My brothers too?"

"Sure, whatever."

"John! Michael! A boy here is gonna take us to a land where we'll never grow up!" Wendy shouted, shaking each boy awake.

"Huh? I'm up," John said groggily, reaching for his glasses.

"Never grow up? Cool!" Michael said, already jumping in his bed.

"All we have to do is have faith, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust to fly off there!" Peter added excitedly.

"Fly?" the three kids asked together.

"Yep. Only way there."

They all shouted with excitement.

* * *

><p>Morning broke over the NeverLand horizon as the seven princesses arose and swam to the surface for another day of play. Alana was being goofy as usual and Adella was staring off into space, dreaming about a boy she met, no doubt. Triton was holding Ariel over his head, his youngest daughter laughing joyously. She fell of his shoulders into the water, laughing. Athena watched from a nearby rock, listening to the mer-folk playing music. Triton joined her on the rock and whipped out a little blue music box. She opened it and listened to the song it played.<p>

_Oh the waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high and so it goes_

_Under the bright blue endless sky_

_Waves try to measure, the days that we treasure_

_Wave hello and wave goodbye_

"Oh, it's beautiful," she breathed. The younger girls giggled as they watched their parents. Triton caught them watching and went to sneak up on them. Athena put down the box and laughed at her husband and daughters. Suddenly, Ariel gasped, her face going white. Triton looked and saw the _Jolly Roger _heading right towards their little party.

"Down! Everyone swim under!" he barked, grabbing all his daughters and swimming deeper. Athena began to swim down, but noticed the music box still sitting on the rock. It was going to get crushed! She swam back up and grabbed the box. But, as she got ready to swim for safety, the ship banked on the rock, catching her between. It was too late. Athena had passed away. The music box floated down to Triton, who had watched with grief as his wife sacrificed herself for the box. Screaming, he threw the box as far as he could away from him. They were leaving NeverLand. Now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for such the late update! I got writer's block when I couldn't think of a chapter title for it and didn't get the idea until chapter 6 of my Austin and Ally story! Probably gonna be awhile before the next one too. Sorry. Well, anyway, Peter and Ariel won't see each other until Ariel's fifteen. That's all I know for the next chapter. Enjoy this for now!<strong>


	8. Like You Never Left

**Before Atlantica**

**Chapter 8-Like You Never Left**

Ariel had left that night, her father mourning the whole time.

She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him.

She was too young to understand why she was suddenly in a new castle in Atlantica anyways. She didn't even really notice they had left NeverLand.

All she knows was that she never saw if Peter was all better.

What if he died? And that was why her daddy was bringing her to this new place?

She doesn't even know what the term 'death' means. All she knows is that when someone says it, they're sad and the person they're talking about never comes back.

What if Peter never came back?

What will happen to all the adventures she planned on having with him?

"Daddy?" Ariel asked her father suddenly. "Where's Mommy?"

King Triton struggled not to break down in front of his youngest daughter. "Your mom, she… she won't be coming back, honey," he said solemnly.

"Why?"

"Because, she… she can't. She's in a better place now. Just like we are."

"Oh. Will she miss us? Does she still love us? Even in a different place?"

"Yes, she still loves us. She loves you so very much. I'm sure she misses you very much, Ariel."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I miss her now."

"I know, honey."

* * *

><p>Peter soon forgot that he was once injured to begin with as he flew back to NeverLand with his new friends.<p>

"Oh, Peter, this is beautiful!" Wendy gushed, looking at the island below her, her blue nightgown rippling in the wind.

"I know!" he replied, doing a backflip in the air. "See! There's Skull Rock, and the Indian's Camp, and Mermaid Lagoon is over here, and—whoa!" Peter shouted as a cannonball flew past him, nearly taking his hat with it.

Wendy screamed, scrambling for a cloud and hiding in it.

"COME DOWN HERE BOY!" Captain Hook shouted up at the skies. "I NEED MY REVENGE!"

"REVENGE? FOR WHAT?" Peter shouted back down to the pirate captain, a smirk forming on his face.

"FOR CUTTING MY BLINKING HAND OFF YOU SCOUNDREL!"

Peter laughed and ushered for Wendy and the boys to come out from the cloud. "It's okay; we're going to have a little fun."

"What we doing, Peter?" Michael asked the red-haired boy, holding his teddy bear closer.

Peter smirked. "We're going to give the Captain a piece of his own medicine."

"And what is the plan behind this, precisely?" John asked, tipping his hat over his eyes.

"Aw, plans are no fun! We just dive in and have at it! Watch this," Peter stated before diving off the cloud and into the whirlwind of pirates.

"HEY, OL' CAPTAIN! WANNA PIECE OF ME?" he shouted over the winds roaring in his ears, swerving in and out of the riggings of the _Jolly Roger_.

"PIRATES! BEGIN FIRE!" Hook shouted, trying to keep his eye on the fast-moving boy.

Guns began to fire as Peter dodged them with great accuracy. "You missed me! You missed me! Now ya gotta kiss me!" Peter laughed as he flew up in front of the main sail.

When the pirates aimed at him, he flew out of the way, causing them to shoot a huge hole in the middle of the sail.

"YOU BLITHERING IDIOTS! YOU BLEW A HOLE IN THE MAIN SAIL!" Hook raged, holding his hook up in anger. "NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND THE TREASURE IF WE CAN'T GET ANYWHERE?!"

"Whoa, whoa, Captain. Take a chill pill," Peter added, taunting the captain by flying right up to him and taking his feather hat off.

"You naughty boy," he snarled, aiming to cut Peter with his hook but the boy was already on the other end of the ship. "Kids…" he muttered, pulling out a cigar and puffing on it quickly.

Peter laughed loudly as he flew back up to the clouds, sitting down in the middle of the awed children. "See? Wasn't that fun?" he asked the kids, they're mouths half-opened in shock.

They nodded quickly before the boys broke out in wide grins. "Can we do that?" John and Michael asked, giving Peter the puppy-eyed look.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" he replied, shaking his hand as if it were nothing.

Just then, another cannonball shot up into the air on the unexpected kids, going _swish!_ as it burst through the soft cloud.

Wendy went flying backwards, Peter to the side, and John and Michael were holding onto the cloud for dear life as their feet dangled into the air.

"My teddy!" Michael cried as he lost his grip on his teddy bear, watching it fall down to the blue sea below.

"I got it!" Peter shouted, flying at hyper-sonic speed to grab the bear before it drowned in the Never Sea.

He caught it and flew it back up to the terrified toddler. Michael let go of the cloud he was holding on and hugged the bear tight. The happy thoughts about the bear kept the boy floating, so he didn't fall out of the sky like he thought he was going to do.

"PAN! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Hook shouted, another cannonball flying towards him.

Peter avoided the ball with ease, and then realized that he had to get the children away from here.

_Where's Tink?_ he thought. He remembered he hadn't seen the fairy since—then he remembered. _Where's Ariel? I haven't seen her in awhile either…_

"Hey, do you guys want to head to Mermaid Lagoon while I finish off Hook?" Peter asked, taking his hat off to scratch his head real quick.

"What about Wendy?" John asked, pointing out how Wendy had been blown away by the cannonball.

"Oh, right," he replied, before rushing off to look for the fallen girl.

John and Michael stood there in the sky, John holding the cloud and Michael holding his teddy. They looked at each other, saying without words '_What do we do now?_'

* * *

><p>"Father, I feel that we need to go back to NeverLand," Princess Attina asked King Triton.<p>

"No, it will—bring back too many memories," he replied sternly, shaking his head.

King Triton was growing old, his brown hair was now white and he wasn't as happy as he used to be.

"But, Father…" Attina whined. "Ariel is going to grow up soon, she's already fifteen! I mean, look at me! I'm already twenty-one and I really don't think I'm ready to take the throne if you—if you…" she dropped the last part of the sentence off, not wanting to say it out loud.

King Triton sighed. "Um, I don't know… it's still going to be…"

"Please, Father, please? I love NeverLand and I don't want my youngest sister to grow up! I just want the best for our family and I believe it's time to move on."

"Attina, honey. The island's just too dangerous. I don't want to lose you or your sisters either! You're, they're… the only things I have left…"

Attina sighed. Her poor father. He not only had a kingdom to rule, he had seven kids; daughters, no less. He also had lost his wife and queen on top of that. "I really wish I didn't have to do this Father… I don't want to lose your trust and I can see where you are getting at, but I have to do this. For our own good. For Ariel's own good." She took a shaking breath as she got ready to disobey her father for the first time. "I'm returning to NeverLand, with Ariel and the others."

"But, Attina!" Triton shouted, his triton beginning to glow.

"I'm deeply sorry, Father. I really am."

With that, Attina turned and swam out of the palace, going to her shared room to gather up her six other sisters.

A tear slipped from her eye silently when she could hear her father using his triton to practically destroy the palace.

_I'm sorry, Father…_ she cried one last time.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" was the question both Wendy and Ariel asked at the same time, though they were in two entirely different worlds.<p>

"NeverLand," Attina told her youngest sister as they swam through the warming seawaters. "We're going to, um; meet someone we lost long ago."

"Mermaid Lagoon," Peter Pan told Wendy as he held her in his arms, flying across the blue horizon. "There's someone I think you should meet."

Niether girl nor mermaid suspected that they would run into each other just like this, and neither suspected that they would soon become envied rivals.

As Peter landed on a rock by the waterfall, the seven princesses popped out of the crystalline water.

When the now teenaged Ariel saw Peter, and Peter saw her; they couldn't believe what the other saw.

"Peter?" she asked quietly, staring at the boy.

"Ariel?" he repeated, looking completely shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry if I made you guys all die of boredom! :O I didn't realize that my story was so popular in the Pariel world! Thank you guys! You helped me get out of my writer's block and the issue of making Ariel older without sending Wendy away before she came and I un-discontinued the story for now, even though I have a feeling this story will end soon, you know a few more adventures and Wendy leaving and I have to make something happen, which I don't know what yet, we'll have to see where Peter and Ariel take us, so that Triton will have to force Ariel back to Atlantica so the story can be picked up in <em>Forever<em>. :) I just rambled really bad. XD Okay, I'll try to update a little faster but I can't guarantee anything otherwise I'll feel like a hypocrite because I never update fast enough... I should really write more chapters before I post a story cause I seem to be a slow writer. :/ Anyways, enjoy!**


End file.
